


Hanukiah

by patchfire



Series: The Light of Festivity [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alive Finn Hudson, Canon Jewish Character, Hanukkah, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire
Summary: A lot of 'lasts', a lot of unknowns. Hanukkah 2016.





	Hanukiah

“Hanukkah feels like a lot of ‘lasts’ this year, before a lot of unknowns,” Puck says to Finn as they watch the shamash and the first candle burn. 

Finn nods. “Driving down to Lima tomorrow makes it weirder.”

“You _used_ to celebrate Christmas, at least,” Puck teases, nudging Finn’s side. “I think that part gets to feel weirder for me.” 

“Fine,” Finn says with a mock sigh. “But you’re right. Last Hanukkah here in Kent. Last time before who knows what happens in January.” He pauses. “Seems like there’s some other lasts.”

“We’ll think of them.”

Two nights of Hanukkah in Lima before they can get away leave them both feeling worn out, and they barely light the menorah on night four before going to bed and sleeping most of the next day away. Puck had considered not going for the completely cheesy overlap of last night of Hanukkah and New Year’s Eve, but as they cook together on day six, it starts to feel more and more like the right thing. 

They talk about their grad school applications, and how weird it is that they’re applying to grad school and making graduation plans, even if it will be five years after high school, not four. They talk about places they could live long-term, too, and how many more distance from Lima is a plus and not necessarily the minus they would have once thought. They don’t really talk about politics except to grimace and agree that things are going to change, and not in positive ways. It makes the decision about where to go to grad school a little different. 

Puck suggests they go to the place up in Cleveland with the big spread for Hanukkah for the next night, and Finn agrees. Puck feels like he’s successfully faked Finn out, since it’s a nice place, and if anything out of the ordinary with gifts were going to happen, it’d seem like the logical place. 

If Finn looks slightly disappointed for a split second at dinner, when he opens his gift, then that just makes Puck feel more smug. Anyway, there’s nothing that disappointing about a replacement iPad for the one that got stolen a few weeks ago, and if Finn totally thinks that it’s the best gift of Hanukkah for the year, that’s exactly what Puck wants him to think. 

They agree early on New Year’s Eve to make a kugel for dinner and nothing else, since they’ve had latkes four times, brisket three times, and kugel not at all. Puck sticks the kugel into bake five minutes before sunset, then walks into the living room to light all eight candles with Finn. 

“It really is a lot of lasts,” Finn says after the prayers, while they’re still standing in front of the menorah, and Puck pats his outside pocket as he nods. 

“Last day of 2016,” Puck offers. “We forgot that one last week.” 

Finn nods. “Last Hanukkah as undergrads.” 

“Maybe one more last, too,” Puck says, leaning against Finn as he shoves his hand into his pocket. 

“Yeah?” Finn sounds confused, but mostly distracted, which is explained when he points at the menorah a moment later. “Man, look at the shamash!” 

“It’s doing an extra dance,” Puck says. “And yeah.” He slides the box into his right hand, then grabs Finn’s left hand, box sandwiched between them. 

“What is— _Puck_!” Finn says as Puck tightens his grip. 

“Maybe last Hanukkah you’re nominally single?” Puck says. 

Puck cuts his eyes sideways and watches Finn slowly grin. “Yeah,” Finn says. “I like that. A lot.” He turns Puck towards him, gripping his other hand tightly too. “Maybe we already had a last Rosh Hashanah that way, even?” 

“I see you, trying to decide the timing now,” Puck says as he laughs. “Yeah. Probably so. You wanna open that box or are you just taking it on faith?” 

“It’s like your latkes. I know ahead of time it’s going to be great.”


End file.
